


Fallin’ All In You

by kindakeeps



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Shawn Mendes - Fallin’ All In You, mentioned Jennie, mentioned Seungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindakeeps/pseuds/kindakeeps
Summary: Park Chaeyoung is falling in love with her best friend whom she occasionally has sex with.





	Fallin’ All In You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallin’ All In You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524090) by Shawn Mendes. 

I woke that morning, in your arms. The sun shone through the curtains of your window, waking us both. 

The look in your eyes told me that you might’ve regretted what just happened between us the night before. But I took the chance, cupping your face and looking into your eyes. I hoped that you could understand that I had wanted this. 

Admittedly it was a bit impulsive, but I was sure with you. Being yours and have you be mine. 

You seemed to understand, because I remember our noses touching and feeling your breath on my lips. 

Except you were scared.

I pushed your heart and you pulled away. 

—-

It happened again in winter, when you and I had spent the night before laughing and drinking an expensive wine that Jennie had bought me as a congratulations for my new promotion. 

They wanted us to go to dinner, but I only wanted to be with you in my happiest moment. You were the one that told them that you were busy, but later asked me to dinner at your place. 

You felt like summer on that winter day, and I seriously fell in love. 

I couldn’t see why we shouldn’t be together, and for nights after that I begged; Be mine, be mine. Anytime, anytime. 

—-

Being my best friend meant you knew almost everything. 

You know that I’ve been alone for awhile now, especially after what happened with Seungyoon. I thought he was love, but I was wrong. 

It wasn’t the first time I was wrong about love. But I realized that it was you. 

You are love. 

—-

I’m happier with you. I’m more carefree. You bring out a different kind of me, and it’s making me fall harder and harder. 

There’s no safety net, I’m just free _ falling all in you_. 

And I guess it took all of those men who weren’t how they appeared for me to see you, but now we’re here. 

_We’re free falling all in. _

—- 

Everytime I see you, I get lost. 

It feels like a dream that I don’t want to wake from, please don’t wake me up. Because in this moment I fall more in love with you than ever. 

Now we’re lying side by side, your hand in mine as we gaze at the starry night and everything feels so right. 

Only you do this to me. 

Only you make me fall the way I do. 

I’m falling for you harder than I ever have. 

This is us and I love you. 

_We’re free falling baby, so please. _

—-

“Lisa?” My voice sounded hard against Shawn Mendes’ guitar melody. 

You hummed, half awake. 

“I love you, I’m falling for you.” I didn’t dare to look at you, scared of your reaction. I felt you shift, before your arm wrapped itself around my waist. 

“I love you too, Chaeng.” You kissed my temple and fit your body against mine. I looked to you doubtful, but you kissed my worries away and caught me with both arms. 

I’ve loved you for awhile now, best friend. And I’m glad it was you and that it took as long as it did, because we’re us. 

_We are undoubtedly falling all in each other._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! this will be posted on my tumblr as well — @tremblinglisa
> 
> i tried out a new writing style and used shawn’s song to develop the plot and such.


End file.
